His personal assistant
by jinx XD
Summary: She was everything he avoided, she was everything he craved. He was everything that she disliked, he was the only one that could make her heart race. Itachi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I couldn't believe this was happening to me, especially in this day and age. Seriously who makes these kinds of agreements anymore!?

I just still don't understand why my parents would do this to me, without even discussing it with me! "Honey at least listen to what we have to say." My mother pleaded softly knocking on my locked door.

"No, I don't care! I don't wanna know! I'm not doing it!" I shouted, each part louder than the first. I had to get out of this….maybe I should threaten to kill myself, or maybe assassinate whoever the guy is, oh oh I got it I should run away and live an independent life where no one controls me. Not that I mind my parents, I know they probably have my best interests deep, deep, deeeep in their hearts, I just hate the fact they didn't ask me.

Sometimes I feel like the only person who cares about my feelings and what I think is my little teddy and he's not even a person, now it may be questioned as to how I know my bear's gender and in all honesty I don't so it could be a girl but I prefer to think of it as the little boy that I had met a long time ago who gave me the bear at the hospital that day when the person I cared about most in the world had died.

'If only you were still here grandma you could have fixed all this." I thought as I buried my head into my pillow wanting to scream, cry or anything. I did have an older brother but he was currently studying overseas.

"For all I know the guy could be extremely ugly and I would have no choice." I mumbled to myself as I packed my bags, trying to reassure myself that what I am about to do is the right thing. Suddenly my phone rang and made my yelp in surprise my hand quickly covering my mouth.

"Hello..?" I whispered into my phone,

"Riza… I'm outside your house now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Oh my gosh you actually came?!" I asked in surprise, after all I hadn't seen her in like 4 years.

"Offcourse, now would you tell me what's going on..?" she asked softly

"Someone's very talkative now. Calm down I'll be right there." I said sticking my tongue out, not that she could see it.

I grabbed my bags and teddy as I quietly tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door, as I walked across the lawn, the boot to the car in front of my house opened. I quickly rushed over and put my bags in, coming around to the front of the car wanting to get as far away as possible from this house.

We passed house after house as we drove down who knows what street, "so what's going on? You really scared me when you called me today…"

**Flashback**

Ring ring, ring ring

"Hello?" a small soft voice answered from the other side of the phone

"Hey Hinata…. I was wondering…"

"Riza?...what's wrong?" Hinata asked concern clearly showing in her voice,

"Well you see..." I started as I took a big inhale, ".. my parents want me to marry some guy that I don't even know and they didn't even ask me or discuss with me about it, no they just went straight into the whole ordeal and told me after they had made the agreement and now what if the guy is really ugly or really old or even really fat I mean I thought about pretending to kill myself but knowing me I probably accidentally would kill myself, so then I thought about killing whoever the guy was but I just can't do that so I decided to run away so I need your help I was wondering if you could please take me away from here." I finished really fast giving a massive exhale

"From what I understood… which isn't much, you're in trouble and you want me to come pick you up tonight at midnight?"

"Yea..." I felt slightly rude for asking her such a favour especially since I haven't talked to her in ages, I mean what if she didn't even want to talk to me?! But from what I remember of Hinata no matter who it was she would help them sincerely.

"Alright I'll see you then."

"OHMYGOSH I LOVE YOU! THANKYOU SO MUCH!" I finished as I closed the phone.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So you alright now?"

"Yea…" I answered as I stared out the window

"So are you running away from home?"

"Mhmm" I said

"Then I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay.."

My head snapped in Hinata's direction, 'oh I am such an idiot! The first thing you're supposed to do when you run away from home is find a place to stay!" I mentally slapped myself.

Hinata let out a little giggle releasing me from my internal bashing, "I thought so… you were always like that, don't worry I have a place under my name which I rent out and currently it's empty so you can have it." She said giving me a sweet smile

"Thanks." I replied returning the smile,

"Hey that reminds me, does that mean you need a job as well?"

'OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I think threatening to kill myself would have been so much easier! Who knew running away was such a hassle!'

"Yea." I replied feeling completely stupid.

"Well I have a job for you as personal assistant if you don't mind doing that… but you have to go through an interview first so…"

"I'll take it! I would hug you right now but … you know your sort of driving so…" I said grinning

"You always were an angel Hinata." I said softly after a little while

"And you always were a genie. You always made everything happen for everyone." She countered, sticking out her tongue

So here I am now, inside a massive building about to knock on the door of my interviewer. It's been around three days since I left home and settled myself in Hinata's apartment. Although sometimes I do get lonely and miss my parents, Hinata usually comes over every other day so I'll live.

I took a deep breath as I softly knocked on the door and entered the room. The room was pretty bland just a bookshelf and a massive desk with a man sitting behind it.

"So you're here for the position of personal assistant?" The guy asked without even looking up as I walked into the room and sat on one of the two chairs in front of him.

"Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well my name is Riza Mi….Hayato, I'm 20 years old and this is my first job interview" I said deciding to be honest,

"So why should you get this job?" he asked not looking up even once this entire time,

"Umm well….. I have many qualifications, I can adapt and pick things up pretty quickly and I'm reliable" I said, pretty confident with my answer

"So why do you want this job?"

"Well I want to become independent, rely on my own income and my own strengths to get me through and because if I get it, this will be my first job and I would really like to see how far I can go…. Because it's not that I'm incapable it's just that I've never put all that education I had to use therefore I have the knowledge just no experience.

"Hmm.. everyone says that… tell me something that sets you apart from everyone else." The guy said finally looking up at me, his face void of emotion.

I started ringing my fingers together, showing my nervousness as I racked my brain for an answer. What could I possibly have that most people don't have?

"Could you give me a description of the past personal assistants?" if the guy was surprised at all by my question which is what I was aiming for, he definitely didn't let anything show.

"Let's see….. they were capable, efficient, punctual, feminine and beautiful….. oh yeah and loved attention." He said with a sardonic smile

"Well there's nothing really beautiful about me and I don't know if this would help in any way but I don't even know the first thing about flirting and as for the opposite sex the closest contact I've had with them is a hand shake." I said

"Excluding my father and brother off course." I added as an afterthought,

Suddenly the guy got up and walked around his table towards me, I stared at him wondering what exactly he was doing. I pushed as far back in my chair as I could as he stood right in front of me, extending his arm out to touch my face making me flinch and scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"Umm so is the interview over?" I asked trying to change the direction of the current situation, when the guy just randomly started sniggering.

"You were definitely telling the truth about the handshake thing weren't you."

My face reddened in embarrassment as I realised what he was doing, I turned my head away and grabbed my bag getting ready to leave when he stopped me. "yea you're hired."

"Seriously?! I" I asked astonished, forgetting my reason for getting up, this was probably the first job I got without any help from anyone, scratch that THIS IS the FIRST JOB I've EVER gotten.

"Yep and you shall start from tomorrow, I'll send you the details later on today. So welcome aboard." He finished as he extended his hand, I happily grabbed it and shook it with both hands.

"Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me, thank you so so much!" I said still vigorously shaking his hand, a massive grin on my face. I quickly walked out the room with a massive grin on my face as I took out my phone to call Hinata and ask her to pick me up and tell her the great news.

As I walked out to the front of the building, I really wished I had a car…. Wait I did have a car! Why didn't I just take my car when I ran away. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled my mechanics number and asked him to deliver the car to the address that I gave him.

"I can't wait to start working tomorrow!" I said aloud to no one in particular as I waited for Hinata's car.

**The guy**

'How did Hinata ever find such a person?' I thought to myself as I sat in my chair, curiosity about the women filling up my mind. She had all the qualifications but yet she had never worked in her life, who wouldn't hire her just for her qualifications, it was just really weird.

And although I hadn't said anything about it, she had hit the mark when she said that she didn't know anything about flirting and then how she reacted when I walked up to her well that just backed her up 100%, it was actually pretty funny, I haven't really seen anyone who reacted in that way except for Hinata and well Hinata is definitely not shy anymore after getting together with Naruto.

I told him I would find a proper assistant for him instead of the one's that he keeps having, seriously he's been through 6 assistants in the past month and they were all the same annoying type of women. Sure occasionally those type of women were entertaining but seeing them every day I would want to shoot them or something.

But this is him we're talking about he barely ever gets angry so…

In all honesty I am SOOOO satisfied with myself that I have found the perfect assistant for him, she is everything he tries to avoid. I proudly puffed up my chest as I leaned back in my chair with hands behind my head.

"Let's see what you do now brother." I said an almost evil grin on my face.

**A/N: new story! Needed a change of scenery from my other one hehe, this was going to be about Sasuke but since I already wrote one about him decided to make it itachi. I'm sure we all know who 'the guy' is :p I'm not sure if the summary is accurate because I write with the flow but that is how imagine this story to be.**

**I edited the mistakes!**

**Feedback would be nice…hope you enjoyed it :) **

**JINX XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**RECAP**

**In all honesty I am SOOOO satisfied with myself that I have found the perfect assistant for him, she is everything he tries to avoid. I proudly puffed up my chest as I leaned back in my chair with hands behind my head. **

"**Let's see what you do now brother." I said an almost evil grin on my face.**

I had received the information last night like he said and had done exactly as instructed, I had originally wanted to wear pants but the email had said to wear a pencil skirt, heels and white blouse, no blazer. The instructions were so specific it kind of freaked me out but I'm guessing the guy who took the interview was just extremely OCD, he wants everything to be perfect or something. That reminds me I didn't even get his name!

How am I supposed to know who to ask for? I always have to screw something up don't I!

I stood at the entrance looking up at the massive building, 'it's even bigger than our one' I noted as I walked in. I had asked Hinata what I should do since I didn't know the name of my boss and she said to just go to the front desk and say that I was the newly hired personal assistant. She wouldn't tell me who my boss or the man who interviewed me, she mumbled something about keeping a promise or something.

So I did exactly what she said and walked up to the front desk and told the lady that I was the new personal assistant which then earned me a massive glare from the lady who from this moment on shall be referred to as 'crazy'. She walked me passed many cubicles and offices towards a door that said 'I. Uchiha'

'That must be the name of the guy who took my interview' I thought to myself.

She tapped on the door twice before there was a gruff "come in." Crazy poked her head in and announced that his new assistant was here and a "bring her in" was the answer. She closed the door and turned to look at me with a smirk as she signalled for me to enter. I felt scared, if it wasn't the lady's smirk then it was definitely the "bring her in." which reminded me of being a prisoner or something.

I quickly brushed my skirt as I took a calming breath and entered, I turned around and closed the door behind me and then faced the man sitting at the desk to greet him.

"Sir I ca…"

My throat went dry before I could finish as my eyes threatened to pop out of my sockets,

"j-just one moment" I stuttered as I turned back around as fast as possible opening the door and almost running out of the room.

I quickly went up to the closest person and asked "excuse me but ummm.. is that the person who needs the new personal assistant" she answered by looking at me as if I was dumb and then walking away.

"Are you sure?" I called after her, hoping that by some stroke of luck it wasn't but she just turned around and gave me another weird look as she walked away faster.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled as I walked back towards the room that I had run out of. 'There goes doing well at my first job' I thought, as the way he was staring at me when I first entered the room flashed in front of my eyes.

I entered that same room once again, my head hung low, my hands tightly clasped together, "hi, ummm….. ummm… uhhh…oh right, so I'm the new personal assistant" I said waiting for a reply, but I was met with nothing so I looked up to see the man staring at me intently with his index finger lightly running back and forth across his lip. Now I don't know if he was doing it on purpose or maybe it's just a reflexive action he has when he's thinking or even if what's going through my brain is against the law or something but his movement just wouldn't let me stray my eyes from his lips.

I licked my lips involuntarily, I probably needed to say something but my brain just wouldn't focus. "Do you have any previous experience?" the guy asked as he picked up a cup and brought it to his lips, his voice deep and sultry each word taking it's time to roll of his tongue. Somehow his voice just seemed to fit him perfectly and unfortunately for me that perfection of his was adding more to my disarray of thoughts.

"Do I…what?" I asked in confusion, not comprehending what he was asking

"Previous experience."

"In w-what?"

"In…" he said elongating the n sound as he got up of his seat and walked towards me.

Seriously did someone turn the heater on in this room? I think my heart was going to stop pumping at any moment and make me drop dead on the floor. This guy had this relaxed smile but it gave of a sinister aura. He was at least a head taller than me, making me tilt my head up a bit each time he took a step closer towards me.

"Cat!"

The guy halted in his steps and just stared at me, "What?"

"Uhh… I …like cats!" I said, my brain coming back slowly, he reminded me of a prowling cat

His eyes felt like they were piercing my soul as he replied with a 'hn' and turned around heading back to his desk.

I mentally patted myself on the back now I must focus, "so ummm, I was wondering if you could give the details to what is required."

"What is required huh?" he asked, a glint in his eyes

"Initially you will begin by following all my orders , no arguments. If I tell you to shut up, you shut up. If I tell you to get out you get out. You will always arrive 15 minutes prior to my arrival, if you don't you will be punished and you can only leave with me or leave after me. You don't finish until I tell you and sometimes I work from my office at home so you will need to be there occasionally. The main thing you need to remember is you must do _everything_ I say."

I put up my hand without thinking because I did not want to be alone with this man especially in his own house. "Sir I don't think your house is…:

"Relax you're not my type."

I didn't know what to say I just sat there I mean I know I'm not beautiful or anything but to be completely shut down like that it slightly hurt. I felt sort of ashamed thinking that he would do anything to me, I mean even the other guy who took the interview had said that all his past assistants were all beautiful why would I stand a chance? Well at least I know I can completely focus on my job now.

I straightened my back to my full height, the aura around me becoming serious, "so what do I call you? Sir?"

"Mr Uchiha."

"May I call you sir?" I asked, daring to be argued with,

"One of those is fine and when you pick up the phone you say Itachi Uchiha's office."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Tha…" the shrill sound of the telephone cut him off as he signalled for me to leave while he picked up the phone.

**Itachi's POV**

"My dear brother how is she?" said a voice through the phone, a hint of humour coming through as well.

"Fascinating Sasuke." I replied monotonously, in truth she was quite interesting, how Sasuke had found such a women was quite curious.

"Isn't she?" Sasuke asked, I swear I heard a slight chuckle on the other side of the line.

I glared at the file sitting in front of me, a picture of her on one of the corners of the pages. I could imagine the page burning and crumbling into ashes, it's not that I hated her, I just didn't like whatever my brother was trying to do. I was perfectly content with my past assistants, sure I changed them every week but they were perfect for my preferred type of living.

"Now remember what we discussed Itachi, you can't force her to quit her job, just…. Enjoy the change, she might bring something out in you."

"I wouldn't dare force such a 'capable' assistant to quit and as for change, I'm sure I'll be utterly amused." I said sarcastically

Honestly though how could I not be entertained, the woman wore her emotions on her sleeve for the world to see, she was just too innocent and docile, the complete opposite to my preference, complete opposite to me. But then there is this fire, defiance in her that you don't expect but it just somehow fits.

There was one thing that definitely stood about her, her eyes. Now some say the eyes are the window to the soul and if that was true then her soul was like the ocean, blue with specks of green, calm at one point and raging at another.

**Riza's POV**

"Gosh I feel so stupid" I said as I scolded myself, all my anger just melted as soon as I left that room. I don't even know where my anger had come from because I had no right to be angry it's not like he said anything wrong or did anything wrong. It was me who assumed those things, but then again it was his fault for making my brain stop functioning thus making me think such irrational thoughts.

'Seriously how am I going to survive this job?'

I slowly walked to the empty desk that was directly in front of his office and sat in the chair. If this wasn't my desk then screw whoever's it is because I seriously needed a sit down. I slowly brought my head down to rest on the table when suddenly there was a beep out of nowhere making me snap my head up and pull something in my neck.

"I did not allow you to rest, we haven't finished discussing the terms." The voice through the intercom said.

I don't know how he does it, but he just riles me up and this is the first time I've ever even met him. I slapped my hands on the desk as I stood up and almost stomped back to his office.

"Yes sir?" I asked plastering as much of a fake smile as possible,

**A/N: 'guest' whoever you are, you are awesome! I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter! Thanks to pure princess as well :)  
Hope you had fun :)  
JINX XD**


End file.
